


The Body Never Lies

by DarknessBehindTheBlue32



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Dildos, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessBehindTheBlue32/pseuds/DarknessBehindTheBlue32
Summary: A man harasses a young couple on a subway and he soon realizes "Forgiveness Begins At Home."
Relationships: Andy Biersack/Remington Leith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I never wrote something like this before in my life but it's been seeping in my mind for a long time. This is one part one.

Jeffrey Douglas arrived at the subway station around five thirty. He stood by the tracks and looked at his watch. He had about fifteen minutes before the subway arrived. He was waiting patiently and quietly until he saw two young men coming towards the tracks. He was appalled at what he saw. 

One man was like a goth nightmare in Jeffrey’s eyes. He had flipped out black hair, black eye makeup, and was dressed in black clothes with spiky metal accessories (BTW: This is 2012 Andy). The other man had spiky brown hair, red eye makeup, and a bit of lipstick. He was wearing a red faux leather short dress with matching thigh-high boots. 

He glared at the two of them holding hands. _Perfect. Another fuckin’ gay couple,_ thought Jeffrey as he witnessed the goth kissing the other's head. The one in the dress blushed and smiled. 

Finally, the subway arrived and Jeffrey quickly got on, hoping to get away from the couple. After he boarded and took a seat in the aisle, he was angered again when he saw the couple climb inside and took a window seat together. He watched them during the ride with boiling contempt. He felt it rise with every whisper, glance, and kiss that the two shared. 

When the subway made one stop at the L station, a tall blonde with a baby in her arms stepped inside. She headed towards the back and she saw the boys. Jeffrey overheard the conversation and it made his blood boil. 

“It’s so nice to see a young progressive couple in this day and age,” the woman told them with a smile. 

“Thank you,” said the goth. Jeffrey was surprised to hear that he had a deep voice. 

“And I love your dress,” she told the other boy. 

The boy blushed and said in a slightly gravelly voice, “Thank you very much. And you look great for a new mother. Your baby is adorable.” 

“Thanks,” said the woman. “Her name is Tamara and she’s four months-“ 

“Oh stop it!” Jeffrey yelled, finally reaching his breaking point. “Why the fuck are you encouraging this?! You want your daughter to grow up to become a lesbian?” 

The woman covered her infant's ears and went to the back. Both men stared at Jeffrey with disbelief. “What the hell is your problem?” The goth one asked. 

“My problem is with you fag freaks!” Jeffrey retorted and pointed at him “It’s bad enough that you’re an emo fag but at least you’re good-looking enough to attract women once you stop acting and dressing like a moron, but you’re dating that trans fag bitch there?!” He then pointed an accusing finger at the other. “You’re fuckin’ disgusting!” 

The other boy frowned, “I’m not a trans. I just like to wear dresses sometimes.” 

“Oh excuse me!” Jeffrey threw his hands up sarcastically. “My mistake! Next you'll tell me that you’re not gay but you do enjoy getting some dick.” 

The goth raised an quizzing eyebrow, “Maybe _you_ would enjoy some dick.” 

Jeffrey’s face went red and sputtering, “W-What did you say?!” 

The goth continued, “I think everyone is a bit bisexual. A guy who likes porn may like it with a man and a woman but you know for sure that he wants the guy with a mighty long meat stick.”

The other boy nodded, “God knows I do but Andy’s right. Usually when there’s a huge loud homophobe yelling at a gay person, he usually wants to sleep with him.” 

Andy smirked, “Aren’t we lucky, Remington? He wants us both. He is kinda cute so I think we should consider it.” 

Jeffrey’s stop had come and he rushed out, not before shouting “Freaks!” 

Their eyes followed him as he ran out like a bat out of hell.

He stepped off the platform and headed towards the stairs. His cheeks burned. How dare they accused him for being bi and thinking that he wanted them! He would never do that. Especially with guys like them. He stomped up the stairs and proceeded to head out, trying to calm himself by assuring himself that he would never see them again. 

But even as he was walking through the city to get to his bus stop, he felt like he was being followed.  
~~~

He arrived home around 7. He was a private person and lived in a small house in the meadow. He closed the door behind him. He didn’t bother to lock it. He was only person living in this area and he had no neighbors to bother him. 

Jeffrey walked to the bathroom and took a shower. While he was washing his hair, he thought he heard something outside. He turned off the water and grabbed a towel. He rushed out of the bathroom and halted in the hallway. He went into the hall closet and grabbed a metal bat that he kept for intruders. He quickly reached the door and opened it, preparing for a fight. 

There was no one outside. Jeffrey scoffed to himself. He was alone. Hardly anybody came down here except for the mail man and the occasional delivery guy. 

_I was probably hearing things,_ he thought as he closed the door. He headed back to the bathroom to finish his shower. 

After, he was heading to his bedroom and he opened his window. He changed into a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He was about to climb into bed until a rattling sound startled him. It was coming from the front door. 

Jeffrey bolted from the room and went to the door. He threw it open and prepared to swing the bat at whoever was there. Again, there was nothing outside. 

He blamed his paranoid behavior on the altercation he had with the gay couple earlier. He shrugged it off and decided to go to bed. Before he did, he decided to lock the door this time. 

He put the bat back in the closet. He entered the bedroom and nearly jumped out of his skin. Sitting on his bed was Remington with a big smile on his face. 

“Hello again,” he greeted kindly. 

Jeffrey was about to get his metal bat but he felt something poking his back and another voice say, “Thanks for leaving the window open.” 

Jeffrey slowly turned around and saw Andy with a gun in his hand. He swallowed hard and stared at the gun. 

“Why are you here?” Jeffrey tried to sound tough but it was obvious that he was afraid. 

Remington stood up and walked over to Andy’s side, “We came to join you this evening, remember? You gave us a rather aggressive invitation on the subway and we thought it would be rude to turn it down, Jeffrey.” 

“You fuckers are insane,” Jeffrey growled. “How do you know my name?”

“Took a peek in your mailbox,” Remington answered. “You really should pay your water bill soon. You'll probably be using more of it tonight. _Afterwards.”_

“Like hell I will, you maggot dick motherfucker,” Jeffrey retorted.

“Well, I expected some reluctance on your part,” Andy said as he jabbed the gun to Jeffrey’s chest. “That’s why I brought a gun. To give you some _“encouragement”_ and I hate to disappoint Remy.” 

Remington stepped behind and whispered in Jeffery’s ear, “And I hate to upset Andy. He gets trigger happy when he gets refused with a gun in his hands. So…I'd do what he wants or you'll have a nice neat hole in your head.” 

Jeffrey swallowed hard and considered his options. He could either be fucked by two men or he could be dead. But then he remembered something. He had his phone in here. In the dresser drawer right next to his bed.

A plan was forming in Jeffery’s mind, _I could pretend to go over to my dresser to grab a condom. I'll turn my back to them to “put it on” and text to the first responder in the area. People walk through here all the time. Then those fuckers will be booked and cooked_. 

Jeffrey decided to put his plan into action and fought the urge to vomit when he said, “O-Okay…” 

Remington smiled and clapped his hands, “Yay! I'll get the stuff!” 

He ran out of the room and Andy said, “We stopped by our favorite sex shop before we came here.” 

“Okay,” Jeffrey nodded, trying to inch over to the other side of the bed. “While he's doing that, why don’t I go over to my dresser and grab a condom?” 

“There’s no need, Jeff my boy,” Andy walked around him and went over to his dresser. “We’re all about protection. We've brought our own for the occasion. They’re really good. Protects and makes it feel like you’re not wearing one at all. Remington likes them. So, yeah. We got everything we need here, so you don’t have to worry.”

To Jeffery’s shock, Andy opened the drawer and pulled out the cell phone, “But just so you’re not tempted…” 

Andy threw the cell phone out the window and then shut the window close before locking it. Jeffrey turned pale. He was trapped now. But he turned to his open door. 

Thinking he could try to make a run for it, Jeffrey sped towards the door. He crashed into Remington and fell to the floor. Remington had a small bag in his hand. He looked at Andy as he closed and locked the door, “What was that about?” 

Andy chuckled, “Jeffrey thought he would call for help but I threw his phone out of the window.” 

Remington tsked and grinned, “And before I had the chance to show him my nice new toy? Really, Jeffrey. You should be a little more courteous to your guests.”

Jeffrey was pulled back up by Andy and he asked Remington, “Wanna show him what you got tonight, baby?”   
Remington reached into the bag and pulled out a black double ended dildo. Jeffery’s eyes widened with fear.

“Isn’t it gorgeous?” Remington marveled. “This is for when Andy and I are too tired to go again but want a little more sex. It’s nice that you’re going to try it out with us.” 

“Let’s not waste this night in idleness,” Andy growled sexily as he reached into his jacket and brought a pair of leg bondage straps. “Let’s get started.” 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Major smut ahead! NC-17 alert!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned in the last chapter, this is a very graphic chapter. You were forewarned.

Jeffrey stood beside his bed, frozen in fear and staring at the two men standing before him. He was locked and trapped in his room. His only connection to the outside world that was in this room is now in the outside world. 

Both men had particular items in their hands. The one in the dress, Remington, was holding a black double-ended dildo. The one in all black and spiky clothing, Andy, was holding a pair of leather leg bondage ties and pointing a gun at him. 

“Strip,” commanded Andy. 

Jeffrey gulped and began to take off his shirt with shaking hands. His hands touched the belt to his pants and Remington says, “Hold it. Let me plug in my phone first, since we're going to be here for a while."

Remington took out his phone and plugged it in on the nightstand on the right side of the bed. He stood it up against the lamp and then turned to Jeffrey, "Now hold still, sweetie."

Jeffrey froze, afraid of what else he was stopped for. Remington turned to his lover with a sweet smile, “May I please have the leg ties?” 

Andy smirked and handed it to him. Remington stepped over to Jeffrey and threw the ties onto his shoulder. Next, he undid Jeffrey’s belt and popped out his pants button. He unzipped his fly with a slow deft movement and then pulled down his pants and underwear to his feet. Now he was naked. 

“Lift your feet so I can get your clothes off the floor,” Remington told Jeffrey. He obeyed and lifted his feet. Remington pushed the clothes aside and grabbed the ties off Jeffrey’s shoulder. He wrapped one cuff around his ankle and did the same to the other. Remington opened his hand to Andy, “Bar.” 

Jeffrey watched as Andy reached into the bag and took out a small long metal bar. He handed it to Remington and Remington slipped the bar into a slit opening that was in the tie connecting to the cuffs. The inclusion of the bar made Jeffrey’s legs spread apart from the ankles. 

This pleased Remington, “Perfect. He's all set.” Then he looked at Jeffrey’s exposed cock, “Hmm. I expected to be a little bigger but it’s enough for the job.” 

“Hey-“ Jeffrey began to protest. 

“Shut up,” Andy said flatly, still pointing the gun at him. “Just shut up.” 

Jeffrey clamped his mouth shut. Remington gently grabbed his testicles and gave them a firm squeeze. Jeffrey yelped and then Remington ran his fingers up Jeffrey's shaft. It gave him a pleasurable shiver but he tried to conceal it. 

Unfortunately for him, Remington noticed this and grinned devilishly at him, “Well, now you’re getting into the spirit of things. But we need some prepping up. Andy, do you want to go first?” 

Andy smiled, “Sure” 

He handed the gun to Remington and came over to Jeffrey. He placed his hands on his shoulders and pushed Jeffrey down to his knees. Jeffrey turned pale. He knew what was going to happen next. Andy unzipped his pants and lowered them down enough to let his cock flop out. 

“Suck it,” Andy licked his lips. 

Jeffrey was about to reason with him but he felt his head being pulled back. He saw that it was Remington grabbing his head by his hair. He nudged the barrel of the gun at Jeffrey’s nose, “Open wide.” 

His eyes widened in fear as he opened his mouth. “I’ll move your head but you have to make sure you make my baby feel good. Get him off…or this goes off.” 

Jeffrey nodded and Remington lowered his head back to Andy’s member. Andy lifted his cock and slipped it through Jeffrey’s lips. Jeffrey muffled a gagging sound. His cock filled up Jeffrey’s mouth and a little of his throat. He's huge, thought Jeffrey. He was kind of impressed. 

Remington moved his head up and down and kept the gun by his head, “Take it all, Jeffie. Use that tongue to fuck his cock.” 

Jeffrey poked, swirled, and sucked on Andy’s shaft. Andy softly moaned and leaned in to kiss Remington passionately. Remington kissed him back hard and gripped Jeffrey’s hair harder. Jeffrey could hear the wet sounds of their kissing. He decides to massage Andy’s testicles to help him come quicker.

Remington pulled away, “Is he doing good, baby?” 

Andy nodded, “Fuck…yeah…ahh…you wanna switch?” 

“Are you sure? You haven’t come yet.”

“Y-Yeah. I need to stay hard so I can fuck him good and hard…uhhh” 

Remington yanked Jeffrey’s head off Andy and he handed the gun to Andy. Andy grabbed Jeffrey by the hair and told Remington to sit down on the bed. 

“Lift up your skirt, darling,” Andy purred. 

Remington lifted his skirt and to Jeffrey’s horror, he was wearing no underwear. Andy had Jeffrey face Remington's cock and told him, “Take him into your mouth. Use that fuckin’ tongue of yours to get him hard.” 

Jeffrey held up Remington’s cock to steady him and shoved his entire length into his mouth. This caused Remington to moan loudly, “Fuck! Oh fuck, yeah…” 

Andy made Jeffrey’s head bob on his member while the gun was right by his head. Jeffrey suckled on Remington’s shaft hard, hoping he was doing a good job. Like with Andy, he gave the same massage treatment to Remington as well.

“Does it feel good, Remy?” Andy asked huskily. 

Remington nodded, “For a homophobic b-bastard…ahhh…he's great at…fuck…sucking dick.” 

Andy took Jeffrey off Remington, causing him to groan in frustration, “Aren’t you glad, Jeffrey? You get high marks from both of us.” 

Jeffrey coughed and spat. Remington looked down at Jeffrey and smiled at what he saw, “Well, well, well! Look who’s ready, Andy!” 

Jeffrey looked down at himself and was in for the shock of his life. His cock was up and curling against his stomach. _But that’s impossible!_ His mind screamed.

“But- I don’t…” Jeffrey tried to explain himself but Andy pulled him up to his feet. 

“Looks like you’re proving my point earlier on the subway,” Andy said seductively. “I always say only actions can speak the truth and your dick is saying you want a good hard fuck.”

He threw Jeffrey onto the bed and told Remington to find something in the dresser to tie his hands. Remington opened the first drawer and picked up three long socks. He showed Andy and he said, “Tie his hands to the bed posts. And use the last one to gag him with.”

Remington climbed on top of Jeffrey and grabbed his hands. He tied them to both sides of the bed posts. Once he climbed off him, Jeffrey struggled with his restraints to no avail. Jeffrey looked at the men with pleading eyes, “P-Please…don’t do this…I’m sorry about before.. let me go and I will never harass gay people again…”

He was about to say more but Remington stuffed a balled up sock into his mouth.

“Kind of hard to since you seem to want gay sex,” Andy commented. “Besides, we think you need a real good lesson.” 

Jeffrey’s flesh ran cold. Especially while Andy was talking, Remington was taking off his dress. He had a lean toned body with a lot of tattoos. Remington caught Jeffrey staring, “Like what you see?” 

He reached to the floor and picked up the dildo. He slowly approached him and climbed on top of him again. He put one end into his mouth to and uses his tongue to make it nice and wet. He slowly pulled it out like a flirty girl pulls out a lollipop. He did the same thing with the other end. 

“There’s no reason why we both shouldn’t have any fun,” Remington said as he took the toy and gently inserted into Jeffrey’s entrance. Jeffrey let out a muffled groan of pain through the gag. Tears stung his eyes. Remington pushed it in more to steady it. 

“Now it's my turn,” said Remington as he hovered his body above the other free end of the toy. He moaned softly as he pushed himself down it.

“That’s hot, baby,” Andy said with a lustful tone in his voice as he began to strip off his clothes. He placed the gun on a nearby night table.

“It’s about to get hotter,” Remington huffed and then began to move himself onto the toy. His movements cause the other end that was in Jeffrey to move too. Jeffrey let out noises of discomfort while this was happening. 

Remington paid no attention to it and focused on the pleasure he was having, “Fuck…oh yeah…this feels so good, Jeffrey…ahh…”

Jeffrey tried to close his eyes and try to block this out. But it was hard to with the dildo moving inside of him. He opened his eyes and saw that Andy was sitting behind Remington, kissing and leaving love bites on his neck. 

“Oh Andy…” Remington moaned and used a free hand to hold the back of Andy’s head. “This feels so good…” 

“Yeah?” Andy whispered hotly in his ear. “Let’s enhance that.” 

Andy reached down to the middle of the toy and pressed a button. The dildo started to vibrate rapidly, causing both men to moan loudly. 

**_“Andy!”_** Remington yelled in delight as Andy reached over and began to wrap his hand around Remington’s leaking member. “Oh God, yes…”

Andy stared down at Jeffrey and smiled, “How does that feel, Jeffrey? Huh?” 

He let go of Remington’s length and used both hands to grip his hips. He pushed them down, making the dildo go deeper into Jeffrey. The moment that happened, the toy's end brushed against Jeffrey’s prostate. 

Jeffrey squeaked when he felt that. Andy grinned and continued to move Remington’s hips. He kept hitting Jeffrey’s prostate over and over and going harder each time. Jeffrey moaned like crazy through the gag. 

This is rape. This is _supposed_ be rape. What he’s feeling is just the forced sensation of sex. But this feels so good, he thought.

Remington was happy to hear that, “Oohh…Jeffrey likes it…uhhh…Does he want some real dick now?”

“I don’t know, Remy,” Andy stopped moving Remington and ripped the gag out of Jeffrey’s mouth. “Does little Jeffie want some real dick now?” 

Jeffrey took a couple of breaths before saying, “Y-Yes…please…”

He didn’t care anymore. He was fucked either way. Even if they stopped now, he had just proved them right about the ‘homophobe actually being bi'. He can’t live that down now. He might as well be compliant to them and let them finish so they won’t kill him. 

Remington reached down and touched Jeffrey’s face. He stroked his cheek, “Do you want me or Andy? Or both?” 

“H-How can I have both of you?” Jeffrey was skeptical. 

“Double penetration,” Remington grinned. “You might like it. What do you say?” 

“O-Okay,” Jeffrey nodded. Now he was definitely fucked.

“Isn’t Jeffrey turning into quite a sport now?” Andy chuckled. “Goes from calling us freaks to wanting us both to fuck him at the same time.” 

Remington hummed in response, “We should at least prep him before we do.” 

“Of course,” said Andy. “It would be rude if we didn’t.” 

Jeffrey watched as both men got off him and Remington easing out of his end. Andy removed the toy out of Jeffrey and turned it off. Remington grabbed Jeffrey’s cock. He opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the head. Jeffrey groaned when he did that, “Fuck yeah…suck it…” 

His pleasure intensified when Andy joined in by running his tongue up along the shaft. Remington began to gobble him up and down. 

“Don’t I get a turn, you fucking whore?” Andy growled. Remington removed his mouth from Jeffrey, making him whine at the loss. His whining turned to loud moans when Andy started to suck him off. 

Both men took turns giving Jeffrey head and Jeffrey’s moans and dirty talk encouraged them, “Fuck…you both like my cock, don’t you?...shit…suck it hard…ahhh…you want me to fuck your dirty mouths, you fucking sluts?... _MMM_ …” 

They hummed in response and continued to suck and kiss. Remington removed his mouth, “Fuck my mouth first…”

Remington returned to his activity and Jeffrey rose his hips up and down to properly fuck Remington’s mouth.

He bucked his hips up to their mouths each time one took him in. This went on for a few minutes until Andy let Jeffrey’s cock drop out of his mouth and looked at him with lust in his eyes, “Enough of this. I want to fuck _now.”_

Jeffrey nodded rapidly and Andy helped him turn onto his stomach, ass in the air. Both Andy and Remington positioned themselves near Jeffrey’s now eager hole. Remington put his fingers in his mouth and wet them. Once he took them out, he eased them into Jeffrey’s hole and stretched it out. 

Jeffrey made a discomforting noise and Andy shushed him, “It’ll get better. I promise.”

Jeffrey endured the discomfort until the feeling was replaced with a mild wave of pleasure, “oohh…”

Remington noticed this and removed his fingers, “He’s ready, Andy.”

Andy nodded and with a swift simultaneous move, both Andy and Remington’s cocks entered Jeffrey. Jeffrey screamed at the double intrusion and tried to steady his breathing. The men above him moved into him nice and slow to help him adjust. 

After five minutes, Jeffrey breathed out, “O-Okay. I’m ready now.” 

Taking their cue, both men began to alternate their thrusting and pounding into Jeffrey’s entrance. Jeffrey moaned like a first class whore, “AAHHH! YES! FUCK YES! SHIT! FUCK ME HARD! FUCK MY ASS!” 

Remington grabbed Jeffrey’s member from underneath and began to jack him off, “Fuck…your ass is so tight…ahh! Fuck!...” 

“You like our cocks in your ass, Jeffrey?” Andy gave him an extra hard thrust. “You like getting fucked in the ass by two guys? Answer me, you fucking hypercritical whore!”

“Yes!” Jeffrey yelled in pleasure. “Fuck yes! I love having two cocks in my ass! Ugghh! Fuck me! Don’t stop! Fuck, don’t stop!” 

Both men continued to fuck him for an hour until Remington huffed, “I-I’m gonna c-cum…” 

Andy kissed Remington, “Go ahead and cum, baby…fuck…I'll finish Jeffrey…”

Remington slipped out of Jeffrey and pointed his cock at Jeffrey’s face, “Open up.” 

Jeffrey opened his mouth and Remington shoved his cock in it. He gently fucked Jeffrey’s mouth until he shuddered and shot his load down his throat. Andy took full advantage of being the only one in Jeffrey now. He unstrapped Jeffrey’s leg cuffs and dropped the leg ties to the floor with a soft clang. He grabbed Jeffrey’s legs, put them over his shoulders, and plowed into him like the end was fucking nigh.

Jeffrey felt the pit of his stomach knotting up and his balls tightening, “I’m gonna…” 

“Hold it in!” Andy barked and pulled himself out. He scooted closer and had his purplish-reddish throbbing cock rubbed against Jeffrey’s own. “Fuck,” Andy cursed as he rubbed them both together. “Cum, you little bastard.”

“Almost, almost, almost…!” Jeffrey panted until he felt his body jolt and his member spilling out shots of white hot liquid along with Andy’s. His waist and mid upper chest was decorated with long thick white ribbons. 

Andy got off of him and went over to Remington. He gave him a nice long kiss. 

Jeffrey was exhausted and was out of breath. He felt immense shame. He just allowed two gay guys to have their way with him and what’s worse is that towards the main event, he was enjoying it. He felt his wrists being untied and his arms dropped to their sides. The only sounds in the room was the rustling of clothes being put on and the crinkling of the bag. He thought they would get dressed and leave. 

He was turned over and he saw Andy and Remington, now fully dressed, looking down at him. 

“Thanks, Jeffrey,” said Remington, giving him a kiss on his forehead. “That was fun. We should do it again sometime.” 

Jeffrey didn’t say anything. He heard a 'click' of a camera. He rose up and saw Andy with a smartphone, taking pictures of him. 

He lowered it and winked at him, “Oh, I think we’ll be seeing more of each other…unless he wants to be internet famous for being a homophobe who enjoys being fucked by two guys.” 

At first, Jeffrey panicked but then he calmed himself and told him, “Go ahead and try. Everybody will think it’s a fake photo and I'll just say it’s a joke.” 

“I know,” said Andy.

“That’s why I turned on my camera and recorded the whole thing,” Remington smiled. "Remember when I told Andy I was gonna charge my phone on the nightstand on the other side of the bed? I just turned it on camera and hit the record button. It recorded everything from the beginning."

Jeffrey couldn’t believe it, “Y-You’re lying…” 

Remington said nothing. He took out his phone and pressed a couple of buttons on it. He turned the screen around for Jeffrey to see. Jeffrey saw a particular scene in the video. 

It was Remington and Andy behind the bound Jeffrey, thrusting into him together while Jeffrey had his eyes closed and mouth open, squealing in pleasure. 

Then he heard the audio: _“You like our cocks in your ass, Jeffrey? You like getting fucked in the ass by two guys? Answer me, you fucking hypercritical whore!”_  
 _“Yes! Fuck yes! I love having two cocks in my ass! Ugghh! Fuck me! Don’t stop! Fuck, don’t stop!”_

Remington shut the video off and pocketed his phone. Jeffrey was way too horrified to day anything else. 

Andy grinned evilly at him, “So you see, Jeffie. This isn’t gonna happen for just this one time. It seems like we own you now. But don’t worry! You'll have other friends to play with soon.” 

“You’re not the only one who harassed us and was also cute,” Remington piped in. 

“The pictures and the video will remind you what will happen if you tried anything against us,” Andy told him. “We’ve already forwarded them to our private circle of friends and a couple of them know some _very_ powerful people who can take you out if you try to take us out. Your body may not be found for _decades.”_

Jeffrey shook in fear as he watched Remington kissed Andy’s hair. He glanced at Jeffrey, “So consider that an incentive to help you tolerate gay people. It might just make us release you faster and delete the evidence from tonight.”

Remington opened the door, “I’m going out to rip the cord out of your house phone and then outside to collect your cell phone. Bye Jeffrey!” 

He hurried out and Andy looked at Jeffrey one more time, “We’ll see you tomorrow night. We'll bring a friend for you to play with. Remington will bring a whole batch of new toys, and I…” he trailed dramatically.

Then he waved his gun for him to see and said something that made Jeffrey’s skin chilled to the bone before he left out the door.

“I’ll bring my gun and chain whip.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Well, here you go! I just got word that my job rehired me again and I might be returning to work soon but I will still keep writing stories here. They just won't be so constant and I may only be able to write on my days off. But I will keep writing! Please be patient with me.
> 
> Again, hope you enjoyed the story.

**Author's Note:**

> The story gets more graphic and explicit in the next part. You were warned.


End file.
